The End
by Amaroqwolf
Summary: Phil Brooks returns home after being gone for five years; With plans of only staying for a short time. But, then something Catastrophic happens and he finds himself, along with the rest of the town fighting for survival. (AU fic, Slash, post-Apocalyptic)
1. The First 17 Hours Part 1

Going home, going home was never an easy thing; but it was even harder when everyone back home hated you for the way you left. 34 year old Phillip Brooks leaned against the hood of the old car looking out over the City. It would be a 2 hour drive to his home town, a 2 hour drive to his past. He took a deep breath and pulled the keys from his coat pocket and unlocked the door. He started the car and in a few short minutes he was on his way out of town. He turned on the radio sighing as he listened to the song.

Drumming his fingers off the steering wheel as the tires of his car ate up the miles beneath him, leaving the world he lived in now behind him, taking him closer and closer to his past. He slowed the car eying the sign that welcomed him home. "Yay," he mumbled dryly. He came to a stop at the Y that would take him through town and to his house, if he turned left, and to his best friends farm if he turned right. He licked his lips and nodded.

Turning right he followed the road up about 5 miles stopping again upon a small hill, he could just see the town spread out below him. He took a deep breath; turning off the radio he turned into the driveway grinning at the mailbox, the name Cabana written across it. He few seconds later he put the car in park and slowly climbed out looking around.

The fruit stand was still there just like it had been when he was a kid, stealing strawberries and other fruit whatever he could get his hands on. He smiled at the memory of simpler times. His short trip down memory lane was cut short when someone grabbed him from behind shoving him into the car.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" The man snapped.

"Don't know, thought I'd say hi," he grinned at the man.

"Where the hell have you been?" He asked fighting a grin of his own.

Phil sighed looking away toward the farm house; and beyond to the fields before turning his gaze back on his friend. "Around," He responded.

"nobody is just around for 5 years," he quipped.

"Army," he lied that would work for now as the man nodded. "You wanna join me and AJ for lunch?" he asked.

Phil shook his head. "No, um I'm here to see my grandpa," He responded softly.

"oh," Colt nodded slowly. "Well, good luck," He said before hugging Phil tightly. "Good to see you again, wish you'd stick around we miss you." He said.

"Thanks, but I gotta get back to Chicago tomorrow," He said softly.

Colt frowned and nodded. "Alright, well it was good seeing you," he said.

Phil nodded and moved towards his car. "Tell AJ I said hi," He said with a quick nod before going to the car. He backed away and headed back towards town. Studying the buildings as he drove through, not much had changed in the five year's he'd been gone.

~_~0~_~0~_~0

Randy grumbled and tossed a chunk of heavy metal back against the wall of the garage. He was so tired of all of Sams complaining, he wished she'd take her threat of leaving him seriously and just do it already. She hated the small town life, she hated him, she hated everything. She wanted to stay in Atlanta a few more days. She'd be home in a week, that's what she'd said on the phone. He sighed running his fingers over his short cut head. He furrowed his brow and grabbed up another chunk of metal and tossed it at the wall, tattooed and well muscled arms.

He sighed and wiped his forehead the summer heat was already getting to him; he stepped out to the garage door pausing as he watched the old beat up car drive by. There was no denying who that car belonged to. He narrowed his eyes watching it go, heading up to the Brooks farm. He swallowed at the memories that threatened to over whelm him.

He tossed the towel his was holding back into the garage and stalked towards the house. The old hound laying on the porch lifted its head whining softly. "What? It doesn't mean anything," he rumbled.

It let out a huff and let its head fall back onto its paws, its thin tail beating out a song on the wood of the porch. Randy sighed and went inside; he showered and pulled on clean clothes. He stepped out on the porch and glanced towards the brooks farm, he could just make out the old car sitting in front of the house.

He found himself wondering as he headed up the street, what Phil was doing back in town. His grandfather had passed away over the previous winter, but nobody had been able to get a hold of the youngest member of the brooks family. Rumor had floated around the town that the man was dead. Randy had, had a feeling all along that he was not dead and that damn car, sitting up there at the far was proof that he wasn't.

He shook his head and pushed his way into the bar, he slumped at the counter and looked around. All the usual's were around, Ambrose and his two buds, Rollins and Reigns, and a few others were in, but Randy didn't care, all he cared about was his glass of whiskey, that he was waiting for the Bar Tender to pour.

"You're in early," Jericho said pouring with out even asking.

"Wife's still out of town," Randy responded watching the warm honey colored liquid fill his glass. Once Jericho finished and nodded, Randy picked up the glass and took a drink.

"I'm surprised you weren't in even earlier," He laughed.

"Had work to do," Randy responded dryly looking annoyed.

"Ah, alright you want a burger or a brat?" he asked.

Randy sighed taking another drink; "A brat," he responded.

Jericho nodded and turned to go,

"Phil's in town," Randy said mildly  
Jericho froze only inches from the door to the back area of the bar. "Is he?" he asked.

"Yeah, he's up at his folks place right now," Randy responded taking another drink.

"Good for him," Jericho mumbled and then was out the door.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Phil sat on the couch, his mother beside him; but right now his attention was on his father who was sitting in the chair across the room from him. "Where have you been?" He asked. "Do you have any idea what you did to this family?" he snapped.

"I had to leave Dad," he responded.

"Had to leave?" You practically killed your mother? Everyone in town whispers about us behind our backs because of you!" He snapped. "And now, you show up here, and just...think I'm going to hand you money,"

"Its my money," he said..

"No, its your grandfather's money, and he made me the executor of his estate, so unless you can give me a good reason to give it to you," He said.

"I just, I need it, I'm starting over," He said.

"You should of tried harder to start over here, fix the damage you've done," His father snapped.

"Jack," Phil's mother spoke up.

"No, mom he's right, I screwed up." He stood up.

"Where do you think you're going?" Jack brooks asked stepping up to his son.

"I told you when I got here I have to be back in Chicago tomorrow," he responded.

"So that's it you're just going to leave again?" He asked. "Look at your mother!" He ordered.

"I'm sorry, but if you can't give me the money I have to go," He said.

"Isn't that typical Phillip, always thinking about yourself," Jack shook his head and walked out.

Phil sighed rubbing his forehead. "Yeah, maybe if you thought of someone beside of how you looked I would of turned out differently," He mumbled.

Ruth Brooks sighed and hugged her son. "Can't you stay for just one more day?" She asked softly.

He sighed. "I wish I could mom, but I really do need to get back to Chicago," He said softly.

She sighed and hugged him again softly. "Alright," She said softly sadly. "He does miss you,"  
Phil shook his head. "No he doesn't mom," he said softly as they walked towards the door. "He despises me because I'm not the Son he wanted, I'm not good enough, never have been never will be," He concluded.

She walked with him to the car and took his hand. "Please come back and visit soon, I miss you," She said softly.

He sighed and hugged her gently. "Will see what happens Mom, I love you alright," He said climbing into the car.

"Drive careful," She said as he started the engine.

He nodded slowly. 'I will," He said. "Bye," he smiled and backed away as she waved sadly at him. He sighed and headed up the road, back through town, slowly near the bar, tempted to stop, but decided against it and sped up heading out of town. Changing the Radio station pausing on a new's station...

_...is high on capitol Hill as an emergency session of Congress prepares to hear the President address the issue of global violence. Recent attacks have pushed this administration to take extreme action, raising more fears than it has alleviated. With global tension rising, the President is taking a risky step by confronting what some political observers... _

0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Randy scratched at his neck, not even hearing the car drive past, not knowing that Phil was back on his way out of town. He would of felt more at ease if he'd known that, but right now he was working on his dinner while half watching the news. Randy sighed taking another drink of his whiskey glancing at the TV listening silently.

_Mr. Speaker, the President of the United States..._

Randy glanced up blinking slowly, chewing on his food silently. He picked up his glass taking another drink as Jericho walked over, looking up at the TV. "What do you thinks going to happen?" He asked.

"Who cares, their always going on and on about how much danger were in," He said with a roll of his eyes.

Jericho snorted softly smiling a little. "yeah, you're probably right." He said with a shake of his head glancing back up at the TV.

"Can we change the channel!" Ambrose yelled.

"No!" Jericho snapped back.

"_Oceans of hatred has created.." _

0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Phil picked up speed as he drove past the now leaving, sign, he'd known from the get go, going home was a mistake. It was like Tobias Wolff had said. "_You can't go home again," _He sighed softly as he continued down the highway, letting his past vanish in his review mirror, his eyes on the horizon.

_".And yet, we all know these divisions pale in comparison to the fundamental dangers posed by the threat of terror, We have an eternal commitment to leave the world a better place for our children and grand-children. This has always been our problem..."_

Phil blinked looking down at the crackle of static and then the radio went quite, he reached to fiddle with the nob, when he caught sight of movement out of the corner of his eye. He looked up watching a Deer running frantically in broad daylight; Phil blinked and his eyes slowly traveling upwards to the hills, "oh shit..." he whispered his eyes going wide.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0

AJ stood quietly on the front porch of the Cabana farm starring in dawning horror at what she was looking at. A soft yelp escaped her as Colt grabbed her from behind and hurried her inside.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0

"hahaha!" Ambrose laughed as the TV Cut out, and went to snow. "See, even the TV doesn't wanna hear the bullshit from the president," he said laughing.

"Shut up Ambrose," Jericho grumbled and Randy watched him grab a chair and climb up on it and start fiddling with the TV as the door burst open and Jay Reso, with Wade Barrett behind him stumbled in.

"They blew up Chicago!" Jay snapped.

Silence fell over the bar, every single man and woman stared at the TV that Jericho was still attempting to come back on, but nothing, and then it was a mass exodus outside. People were lining the streets starring up at the sky, mummers of terror filled the air...

"I need to go home," Seth Rollins said and before his friends could stop him he was running up the street.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Phil ripped his eyes off the horizon just in time to see a station wagon, the driver doing the same thing he'd just be doing, swerve into his lane. "Shit," He yanked the wheel trying to avoid the collision but it was too late, the other car slammed into him, and silence fell over the scene.

Birds took wing racing away from what hovered over the world like death, The sun slowly sank below the horizon as the massive mushroom cloud rose over the world...

TBC.

A/N: I haven't forgotten my other story, I'm just at a loss and this idea came to me so I wrote it, and its going quickly. So, I'm gonna work on this til I figure out what to do with the other fic. Please Read and Review, more to come soon.


	2. The First 17 hours Part 2

Ruth Brooks sat next to her husband as the truck made its way towards town, her mind was going a million miles a minutes. First her worry about the mushroom cloud, that even now was dispersing in the distance that was Chicago IL, but secondly was for her Son, Phil. He'd left only a few hours ago, he was out there somewhere, heading towards Chicago.

She turned her head and glanced at Jack silently, his hands were tight on the steering wheel, his knuckles white. In his face she could see their son, in another 30 years, in his shoulders she could see the weight of the world right now. "Jack," She said softly.

"I know Ruth, I know," He said he didn't need for her to tell him that Phil was out there, he didn't need her to tell him that the United states may have just been hit by a nuclear attack. All he needed to know was getting to town, getting to town and dealing with the mass hysteria that was likely about to start.

He slowed at the sight of someone standing in the middle of the road. He slowed down even further, and Ruth leaned forward, the person was standing there the quickly dimming light of the day making it hard to tell who it was.

"That's Maggie Rollin's boy," Ruth spoke up and almost hit the dashboard as Jack came to a stop. He rolled his window down looking out.

"Seth, son...you okay? Are you hurt?" He called out.

"My mom's dead," he said softly looking confused.

"Oh honey," Ruth said climbing down out of the truck going to the boy. "I didn't know she was in Chicago,"

He shook his head as Ruth hugged him. "She wasn't in Chicago, she was in Atlanta," He whispered.

Ruth gasped and looked at Jack, who looked even grimmer. "Come on," She said leading him to the car. "Come on, its okay," She said helping him climb into the truck. Jack looked at her his eyes said everything, they now had two confirmed hit cities, this was looking less and less like an accident every second.

Jack put the truck in gear and continued into town; once their Seth vanished into the milling crowd around the town hall, probably to join up with his friends, though the 3 of them tended to be trouble makers, they would take care of Seth.

Jack jumped out of the truck and Ruth followed the two climbing the steps.

"What's going on?" Someone called out.

Jack sighed softly and turned to face the town folks. "We don't know yet, but I assure you, once we know, I will let you know, I promise," He said holding up a placating hand.

"Do we know what was hit?" Jericho called out wanting to confirm Jay's news from earlier.

"Right now no," he said.

"Atlanta!" Seth's voice came from the crowd and people gasped and cried out in terror.

"And Chicago!" Jay added nodding his head. "That's the one we could see," He said nodding towards the Horizon.

"Everyone calm down! This could have been a horrible accident, and I'm sure the emergency broadcast system will come on soon," Jack continued. "Until then, I suggest everyone go home, and prepare for the worst,"

"And what is the worst?" Wade asked.

"We could experience raised levels of radiation, Nuclear fall out from Chicago, IF it was Chicago that was hit," he responded.

Everyone stood around murmuring and talking among each other before slowly dispersing. Ruth sighed and followed Jack inside. "Do you think it was Chicago?" She asked.

Jack nodded. "It most likely was," He responded walking up to the counter. "So, are we hearing anything?" He asked

The Deputy looked up and shook his head. "Its like no one's out there," He said looking nervous, his partner standing a few feet behind him, looked just as scared.

Jack sighed. "Well we have a job to do, and that's keep the town folks from worrying, Mike head over to the store and tell them to close up for the day, John head up to Vince's place, tell him we need to do a town meeting asap," He stated.

"What about Phil?" Ruth asked.

Jack sighed he was worried about their son too, but right now as Sheriff, he needed to deal with the town first. "I'll get to that," He said.

"I can go look for him," A voice said from the door way, causing everyone to turn and look.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~)

Instead of going home like Sheriff Brooks had ordered Randy had followed the two inside the town hall. He sighed softly listening to the conversation until the question about Phil came up. He hadn't known that Phil had left town; but when he realized the other man was out there, by himself, made his heart leap.

"I can go look for him," He spoke with out thinking, the small police force in town was going to be taxed, so he was volunteering. He felt 4 sets of eyes on him, when did he ever do anything for anyone of his own free will. "I mean it, you resources are limited, I have survival training, I'll go, I'll find him and bring him back if I can." He said calmly.

They continued starring at him, and finally Ruth let out an annoyed huff. "oh thank you Randal," She said hugging him tightly. "Jack go get Randal some supplies to take with him, a first aid kid, Water, maybe some food." She pointed at Mike. "Get me one of the Radios' Randal can give us feedback on whats going on outside the town if he see's anything," She continued on.

"Wait, we can't get him a radio's he's not a deputy," Mike argued.

Finally Jack's brain kicked in and he spoke up. "Then I'll deputize him, come on Randy," he said grabbing the younger man's arm and leading him into the office.

"I don't want to be deputized," He responded with a shake of his head.

Jack nodded. "I know you don't want to be, but if were in as dire of a situation as I think we may be, you and Jericho would be the first 2 I'd of come to to back up my team," he said calmly. "And sense this may end up being an emergency situation here very soon, I'm going to have to deputize you both, I'd like you both on call starting now." He said calmly

Randy sighed and rubbed at his face before looking at Jack Brooks, 5 years ago, he'd been the blame for why Phil had left, and now he was asking him to agree to being deputized. He swallowed. "As long as you let me go find Phil as my first duty, you've got me," He said with a nod.

"Deal," He said pulling keys off his belt and opening the gun cabinet, he grabbed a pistol, and a holster. "I know you have a shotgun, so put it in your truck before you leave town," he said handing him the items from the gun cabinet. He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a badge and handed it to him. "Bring my son home," He said clasping Randy's broad shoulder.

He nodded. "I will sir, I promise," He said putting on the holster and badge, He came out to see Ruth holding a bag.

"There's food, Water, a first aid kit, and..." She looked at Mike.

The Deputy grimaced at the sight of the badge on Randy's shirt, then grabbed up one of the radios. "Frequency 5," He said. "Its low band, not many people can pick it up,"

"Don't want to know if anyone else is out there?" Randy asked hooking the radio to his belt and slinging the backpack over his shoulder.

"Right now, we don't exist, if this is an attack on the US, we don't need people knowing were out here, that we have supplies, get what I'm saying?" Mike asked.

Randy nodded, military mind set, Jack would of instilled that in his deputies from the get go. "Gotcha, Frequency 5."

Ruth hugged him again. "Be careful; okay," She said gently. "Find Phil, please," She said softly before stepping back.

He nodded briskly and hurried out and up the street. Pausing he spied Jericho locking up the Bar, wise move. "The Sheriff wants to talk to you!" He called.

"See he already talked to you," Jericho responded nodding at the badge.

"Yeah, guess were the most eligible bachelors in town," he chuckled.

"Where ya headed?" Jericho asked looking towards where only an hour ago they'd seen the Mushroom cloud, now all that remained was a sinister red glow on the horizon.

"Phil left town just before it happened," He said calmly slowly. "I Volunteered to go find him," he responded.

Jericho nodded. "Good luck, I better go get my badge," He chuckled heading up the street.

Randy nodded and continued his way back towards his house, where only a few hours ago he was pissed at Sam; because she didn't want to come home from Atlanta. He froze as he remembered, his wife was in Atlanta. He closed his eyes not wanting to think about it, there was no confirmation beyond Seth Rollins saying that Atlanta had been hit. He tossed the bag into the truck, he was about to climb in when he remembered his shot gun.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Dean Ambrose slumped back in the broke down old lazy boy chair taking a swig of his beer looking from Seth to Roman. "So how do you know that Atlanta was hit?" he finally asked.

Seth sighed starring at his own beer he hadn't drank any of it. "She was in Atlanta," He responded dryly.

"Yeah; yeah I know that," Dean said. "But how do you know Atlanta was hit?" He asked.

"She called..." He said slowly.

"Well, then she's alive," Roman said with a grin patting Seth on the shoulder taking a swig of his own beer.

Seth shook his head slowly. "No, she's not." he dug into the pocket of his coat and pulled a tape out. "She's dead,"

Dean leaned forward, he grabbed the tape flipping it around in his fingers before he hopped up and got a old tape recorder down from the book shelf. He put the tape in and pushed play.

The crackle of the tape filled the air for a moment and then Maggie Rollins voice crackled to life.

"_Hi, Seth Sorry I didn't call sooner, angel, but we decided to stay in the city an extra couple days._

A man in the background speaks up suddenly "Put down the phone and come to bed."

"Honey," She laughs "stop that, it's my kid. Baby, what are you staring at out the window?"  


_The man speaks up again, "Get over here and look at this."_

Seth's mom speaks up again "What-what is that?"

A scream comes over the recording, and then a rumbling and crashing can be heard,  


"_Oh, my God, oh, my God!" She cried and the phone went dead._

The three men sat silently looking at the Tape deck as it played out.

"And she was in Atlanta?" Roman spoke up his tones somber.

Seth nodded. "Yeah," He said finally taking a drink of his beer.

"Shit man," Dean said slowly taking another swig of his own beer. "Man, I don't even..."

"Yeah," Roman nodded in agreement.

"So, my mom's dead," He mumbled softly taking another swig.

"fuck," Roman said softly.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Phil came to slowly, his eyes fluttering open slowly, then sliding closed. Before opening fully, the dark night was only interrupted by the sinister red glow off to the north. He groaned trying to move, slowly pulling his seat belt off. He groaned and pushed the car door opening he fell out of the car onto the cement groaning in pain.

"Ow, " He gasped slowly climbing to his feet, trying to ignore the pain in his leg as he hobbled to the other car. "Hello?" He called to the driver leaning against the car. "Hello?"

He reached into the window touching the drivers neck, cursing when he didn't feel a pulse. "shit," he whispered and looked back towards the way he'd come. He hobbled back towards the car and tried to start the engine, nothing happened. "fuck," he mumbled. "Fuck fuck," He smacked his hand off the steering wheel.

He looked back up the road, and groaned pulling himself upright, he reached into the backseat grabbing his backpack; he straightened up shouldering his bag; he made his way slowly painfully up the road. He lost track of how long he'd been walking when he saw headlights coming towards him. He slowed his pace looking uncertain; he hobbled to the side of the road watching the vehicle draw closer and closer, he heard the breaks squeak and the truck came to a full stop.

Phil licked his lips taking a step back not sure what he would do if this was someone he didn't want to run into. "PHIL!" A voice called from the truck, and the door opened and the driver jumped down. "Phil are you okay?" The man called moving towards him.

"Randall?" He called trying to see past the headlights.

"Hey, you okay?" Randy asked moving in closer.

"Busted my leg, was in a wreck a few miles back," He pointed over his shoulder.

"Do we need to go get the other car?" He asked.

Phil shook his head. "No, they're dead," He mumbled softly looking towards the North. "What happened?" he asked.

"It looks like Chicago's been hit," Randy said. "Come on, lets get you into the truck, and back to town okay," He said.

Phil nodded slowly as Randy took his backpack then helped him up into the Truck, once they were both inside, he picked up the Walkie talkie on the seat. "This is Orton, I found Brooks, were coming back in," He said.

"Alright; is he okay?" Mizanin's voice crackled back.

"He busted up his leg," Randy responded as he slowly turned the truck around. "Maybe a head injury,"

"Alright, Jack says to bring him straight to the medical center," Mizanin responded.

"Will do," He responded before dropping the Walkie Talkie and heading back up the road towards town.

"So when did you start playing cop?" Phil asked pulling the sun visor down looking at his forehead.

"About an hour ago when Mizanin wouldn't give me a Walkie Talkie because I wasn't a cop, yer dad deputized me, because I was the only one who could go out looking for you," he responded.

"Sounds like a move he'd make," He responded poking at the small gash on his hairline, his tongue poking at the lip ring.

"Yeah, he's probably deputized Jericho by now too," he chuckled as they drove past the population sigh pulling to a stop at the Y.

"Think we should check on Colt and AJ?" Phil asked suddenly.

"I was sent out to get you," Randy pointed out but was already turning towards the farm house.

"Yeah; but you're the good guy," Phil chuckled softly. "Everyone in town likes you," he grinned crookedly as The truck pulled to a stop.

"Uh huh," Randy grabbed the shot gun off the seat. "Stay here," he said hopping out of the truck.

"What..." Phil blinked then cursed watching Randy make his way up the steps to the farm house.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Colt kneeling by the TV trying desperately to get a signal, any signal. Behind him AJ paced back and forth she's settled down from her near hyperventilating state, but he could tell she was still scared.

Hell, he was scared; but he wasn't going to show AJ that, he had to be strong and brave for his little sister, he was always the strong one. Had been since their parents had died 7 years ago. He heard AJ gasp and he pulled his gaze up from the TV and looked at her; she was looking out the window. "What is it?" he called scared it was another explosion, this one closer, this one was going to kill them.

"Someone just left town, their headed for the highway," She responded hurrying upstairs. He blinked then remembered you could see the traffic on the highway from the roof.

"AJ!" he yelled. "Damn it APRIL!" he bellowed chasing up the stairs after her, reaching her room just as she climbed out the window. "AJ Get in here," He said.

She edged along the roof then stopped, he could just hear her breathing over the low wind. "Nothing's moving!" She called.

"They probably blocked the road going into the city if it was bombed," Colt called back to her, now come inside.

"No, I wanna see where the car goes," She called nodding at the dwindling break lights.

Colt sighed but grabbed the Radio off her bedside table and climbed out next to her, sitting down he began fiddling with the dial looking for anything, a voice someone to tell him what was going on; but all he found was static.

"Colt, whats going on?" She asked softly sitting next to him; her brown eyes still focused on the Tail lights of the Vehicle that had left town.

"I don't know," He responded looking up at her.

"Do you think it was the Iraqi's again?" She asked.

"It wasn't them in the first place, it was Al Quida," He responded dryly still turning the dial on the radio listening for something anything.

"Well, was it them?" She asked looking at him.

"I don't know," He responded softly looking at her, then off to the north; where that low red glow still remained. "I don't know, that's what I'm trying to find out." He said.

She nodded and looked back out at the road. "He stopped!" She said suddenly excited again.

"Who?" Colt asked looking up towards the road, and indeed he could see the Truck had stopped moving away from them. Several minutes passed and Colt lost interest and went back to the Radio.

"Their coming back," She whispered nudging colt.

"Yeah, okay." he responded spinning the dial only to hear more static. "Come on, Columbus, Gary, anywhere, come on!" he snapped shaking the little radio.

"Colt..."

"Fucking piece of shit," He mumbled.

"COLT!" She said a bit sharper.

"What?" He asked looking up and seeing what she saw.

"Their coming here," She whispered.

Colt stood up dropping the radio and shoving AJ for the window. "Inside now," He said. Once they were both inside, he yanked the window shut and raced downstairs; re leaving the gun rack of the shot gun, he loaded it quickly and waited.

AJ hurried half way down the stairs and waited watching him. "Who do you think it is?" She whispered.

Colt shook his head. "I don't know," He said softly he could hear the truck stop outside the headlights lighting up the drivers silhouette as he made his way to the porch.

"COLT!" A voice yelled outside. "COLT, AJ you in there?"

Colt recognized the voice but he couldn't put a face to it, he slowly moved towards the door yanking it open he aimed his shot gun at the man on the porch.

"WHOA Easy!" Randy yelped taking rapid steps back and holding his hands up. 'Easy," He repeated.

"Shit Orton, next time announce who you are," Colt responded.

"Sorry, not used to being a cop," He replied shaking his head.

"Since when are you a cop?" AJ asked walking the rest of the way down the stairs.

"about an hour ago, Sheriff Brooks sent me out to find Phil," he explained.

"Oh," She said looking towards the truck then waving at Phil who was standing in front of it now. "What's going on?" She asked always straight to the point.

"As far as we know right now, 1 maybe 2 Nuclear bombs have been dropped on the US." Randy said softly.

"Obviously Chicago, where else?" Colt asked.

"Atlanta," Randy responded looking down. "Are you guys okay up here?" He asked.

Colt nodded. "Yeah, were fine...do you think we should come into Town?" He asked.

"Might be a wise idea," He said slowly. "I can bring you in, in my truck if you want?"

Colt nodded. "AJ go pack us each a bag, were going to town," He said.

"Alright," She said rushing upstairs.

"I never thought this could happen," Colt said rubbing his forehead following Randy out onto the Porch looking towards where Chicago was. "That is the creepiest light I've ever seen," he said softly.

"That's the light of a million things burning," Phil said hobbling closer to the house.

"Yeah...I get that," Colt mumbled before looking at Phil. "Jesus you look like you got hit by a car,"

"Yeah, you should see the other guy," He said with a weak tired laugh.

"Hurry up AJ, Phil's hurt!" Colt yelled.

"I'm coming!" She yelled and a few seconds later raced down the stairs with 2 backpacks in hand. "Ready!"

"Alright," Randy nodded as they moved out to the Truck, Colt locked the front door behind him, then hurried to the Truck, Helping AJ up inside as Randy did the same for Phil.

Randy turned the Truck around and started into town, just as the Radio crackled to life with a high pitched tone that anyone in the Mid west was familiar with during Tornado Season.

_"This is NOT a Test, Please stay tuned for information from our president...this is NOT a Test." _

TBC...

A/N: YES the beginning of this is Familiar to those of you who watched the CBS show Jericho, but from here on out, actually from the beginning of this chapter on out, the fic will be going its own way. But anyways, please more reviews, I wanna know what people think of this.


	3. My Fellow Americans

A/N: So I have a question; what do you guys think of the writing style of this fic? Is it to jumpy? Do I change characters to often? Do I need to slow the pace? Or am I doing well. Please answer in your reviews, much appreciated.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

"_My Fellow Americans, I come before you today, on a day of tragedy, a day I hoped as all of you have hoped would never happen. At 1700 hours, the following Cities were confirmed as hit by Nuclear attacks. Chicago Illinois, New York City, New York, Washington DC, and Atlanta Georgia. At this time, we ask that if you are not in the immediate blast area to stay in your homes, do not leave your homes. We will return to you with further updates as we have them."_

The screen cut off as the message ended and the EBS symbol came up, a message scrolling across the bottom confirming everyone in the rooms worst fear.

Mike Mizanin rubbed his face slowly sitting down and looked over to John Morrison who looked like he was going to be sick.

"He talks like anyone in the Immediate blast Zone might still be alive, we all know what a Nuke can do," John said shaking his head. "Jesus, all those people and those are just confirmed cities," He trailed off.

Jack nodded. "and he's trying to keep everyone calm, he's doing his job while his people scramble to find out what just happened," He said looking at his 2 Deputies. "Now, you two need to hit the streets and make sure the people listen," He said. "For tonight I'm calling a curfew, drive through town announcing this."

Mike took a deep breath. "alright what about Chris?" he asked nodding at Jericho.

"I have a Job for him don't worry now get going," Jack said watching as the two men left.

Chris was leaning against the wall. "Their gonna shit themselves soon," He mused.

"Which is why I keep giving them jobs Chris," Jack stated.

"and what job is it you have for me?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest.

"As soon as Randy gets here will talk about that, right now I'm waiting on Vince to get here so we can talk a plan for the town itself,"

"I'm here," Vince said walking in, his daughter Stephanie right behind him. The Mayor sighed looking haggered and worried. "What do you make of all of this Jack?" he asked taking a seat.

"First Drinks?" he asked nodding to the bottle of Whiskey Jericho had brought from his bar.

"No, no I quite drinking, though I'm sorely tempted to do so today," He said rubbing at his chin only pausing when he spied Jericho. "What's he doing here?" He asked.

"Chris has military training, I've deputized him and Randy Orton, were in a state of emergency, I'd like guys I can trust to back me," Jack responded with a sigh.

"So you don't trust Mike and John?" Stephanie asked pursing her lips.

"I didn't say that, I just want someone with a little more experience backing me up," He explained.

She nodded and walked over grabbing the bottle of Whiskey she poured two glasses then went back to her father handing him one.

"So, again I ask," Vince said taking a sip. "What do you make of all this?" he asked.

"To be truthful, I don't know I think I know about as much as our president does," He responded. "we were attacked, I'm guessing more then what was confirmed just now," He mused looking at Chris.

"I agree with the Sheriff, I don't know think this was an accident, we have four confirmed cities, and who knows how many unconfirmed, I mean there isn't a radio station working anywhere, I even tried the satellite shit in my truck,"

"If there are more then the 4 cities, the Satellite Radio won't be able to get through the fallout," Stephanie spoke up taking a sip of her own drink.

"Exactly, right now I don't know if were in danger of the fallout or not," Jack continued taking up where Chris had left off. "Right now, were in late spring, early summer, a storm could spring up out of no where, and with out Radio's or TV's to tell us anything..." he shook his head. "We don't know if A Storms coming or not."

"What about the Shelter under the hospital?" Vince asked.

"Hasn't been used since the sixties," Jericho responded. "We'd need to get in there tonight, and start cleaning and stocking it, and even then, it'll only hold around 350 people, it was built when the town was a lot smaller," He paused. "And even then, we have to think about all the farmers,"

"What about them?" Stephanie asked.

"We have at least 17 Farms Greenview is responsible for, beyond that its Athens and Petersburg," Jericho explained. "Chicago is 4 maybe 5 hours away on a good day, on the highway all the way up. If a Storm comes through, we need to shelter the 780 people who as of last count lived here in town and the 17 families and their employee's that live in the country."

"Why?" Stephanie asked. "Can't they take shelter in their storm shelters,"

"We are talking Nuclear fallout here Steph," Jack spoke up. "It will get through the wood doors of those shelters, The safest place will be the fall out shelter here in town," he stated.

Vince rubbed his chin. "Can we find out how many people live on each farm out there?" He asked.

Jericho nodded. "Not a problem, I probably have the info in my bar," He stated calmly.

Both McMahon's looked at Chris in confusion.

"3 tours of duty; I'm a bit suspicious of people," He shrugged. "You want me to go get my info Sheriff?" He asked.

"Yeah, if you could Chris it would be appreciated," He responded.

Once Chris left the room Stephanie spoke up. "he's a nut," She snipped.

"Yeah, but he's a nut who knows his stuff, and who will want on our side if things get bad," Jack explained.

Stephanie crossed her arms over her chest, she did not look happy in the least but she didn't say anything further.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Chris stepped into the bar and froze, someone was standing at the bar. His hand automatically went for the gun now on his hip when he recognized his trespasser. "Dolph what are you doing up?" He asked moving to the man at the bar quickly.

The younger man turned his head towards Chris blinking slowly. "Why is it so quite?" He asked softly.

"I closed early," Chris responded guiding Dolph away from the bar. "Did you hurt yourself?" He asked.

Dolph shook his head. "No, I'm okay, just was wondering where you went, is something going on?" The younger blond asked.

"nothing important, you should be in bed," He said guiding him up the stairs to the small apartment.

"I'm not tired," He argued.

"I know, but you should rest, I gotta go again, will you stay in bed this time?" He asked.

"Can I go with you?" Dolph asked slowly sitting on the edge of the bed.

Chris sighed. "Are you feel up to it?" he asked.

Dolph nodded. "Yeah, I'm not tired I promise," He said softly pulling Chris close. "Please let me come with,"

Chris sighed softly. "Alright; first I need to tell you something," He kissed Dolphs forehead as he stood up and began gathering the paperwork he needed for Jack and the Mayor as he began to update Dolph on their currant situation,

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Phil rubbed his forehead again as the Nurse put the final stitch into his leg, before offering AJ a smile. "I'm okay now," He said slowly.

"You sure?" She asked still holding his hand tightly, he was starting to wonder if it was more for her, then him.

"Yeah, but if you wanna keep holding my hand you can," He said sitting up.

She smiled at him. "Thanks," She said softly before sitting on the edge of the cot next to him. "What do you thinks going on out there?" She asked looking at him.

Phil shook his head, he really had no idea. What could he tell the younger girl with out scaring her. "You heard what the president said just as well as I did, he responded softly.

She nodded. "I know, but you've been out there, do you think were going to die?" She asked.

Phil blinked he hadn't thought about that, they were 5 hours from Chicago, the fall out could reach them, beyond that he didn't know. "I...I don't know," He said truthfully.

"Oh god Phil," His Mother was there hugging him before the ever inquisitive AJ could ask another question. "Oh look at your face, my poor baby boy what happened?" She asked.

"He was in an accident," AJ said nodding her head with a smile.

"Oh my baby," She kissed his cheek. "What did the doctor say?" She asked.

"The nurse who stitched me up said I'll be fine," Phil responded with a weak smile.

Ruth nodded squeezed his arms checking him over for herself; Phil just sat there while AJ tried not to laugh. "Are you sure your okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine mom, just a few bumps and bruises," He said gently taking her hand. "I promise I'm okay," He said gently.

She sighed softly then nodded. "Okay," she said as the nurse came back in.

"Alright, I'm sorry Mrs. Brooks, but our patient needs rest, I'm gonna have to ask everyone to leave," She smiled.

AJ nodded and squeezed Phil's hand one more time before jumping down and leaving the room. Ruth sighed softly and hugged Phil one more time. "I'll be back first thing in the morning," She said. "I love you, I was so worried about you,"

"I know," He said hugging her back. "I'm here now, and looks like I'm going to be here for awhile," He said.

She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Guess I get my wish," She said before pulling away and taking her exit. "I'll see you tomorrow," She said before leaving completely.

Phil sighed and slumped back on the cot holding his head. "Would you like a pain pill?" The Nurse asked.

Phil shook his head. "No, I'll be fine," He responded closing his eyes.

She nodded and dimmed the light and closed his door until it was open just a crack.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Chris made his way back into the office slowly holding onto his files and maps as he made sure Dolph stayed with him. He guided the younger man to the couch and once he was seated; he turned and looked at the Sheriff, the Mayor and his daughter. "Okay, I got what I need now," He said.

Jack nodded and waved him over to the desk. "Show us what you know," He said.

Jericho nodded and unrolled his map, grabbing two markers from the cup on the desk. He started making small circles in black all over the map until Seventeen places were circled. Then with the red Marker he circled a big empty space just west of town. He studied the map for a few minutes then looked up. "Alright, each of those black circles signify a Farm that is our responsibility." He said calmly.

Jack nodded. "Alright," he said opening his mouth to speak but Jericho rolled right over him.

"The Albright, Morgan, Stone, and Rhodes Farm's all support Four people," He said writing a four in four of the circles.

He moved his hand to another circle. "Your land supports ten people correct Mr. Mayor?" He asked looking at Vince.

Vince nodded. "That's correct," He responded.

Chris nodded and write the number he'd just rattled off in the circle, "Then we have the Jones, and the Micheal's farms," He said. "five and nine respectively, Norton, Loatun and Jacobs, three, one, and two, " He mumbled moving faster now.

"The Cabana farm only has two people on it, " He continued and then finished writing his numbers into each circle. "There," he said.

Jack and Vince leaned forward studying the map. "So were responsible for almost 850 people?" Vince mused.

"Technically we are yes," he said. "But, like I said will maybe fit 350 people into the shelter; and that's pushing it." He sighed.

"We don't even know if will get hit with Fallout," Steph argued.

"We have a 100% Chance of getting hit," Dolph spoke up from the couch.

"You can't know that," She said shooting a glare at the younger man.  
"Actually I can, as soon as its rains were gonna deal with Fallout," He responded.

"Well, will just get a NOAA radio; its not federally regulated so we can keep an eye on the weather that way," She said looking proud of herself.

Dolph shook his head with a sigh, "Its Satellite, and Chris already told me Satellite isn't working," He stated.

"Well, what do you suggest we do then?" Vince asked looking annoyed.

"We need someone to keep an eye on the weather, specificlly, Heck with that explosion, I'm guessing somewhere between 10 and 12 Killatons," Dolph continued. "All that ICK has gone up into the atmosphere, its going to cause a weather change, sooner rather then later," He said.

"Who is this guy?" Stephanie asked looking annoyed.

"Sargent First class, weapons and munitions," He stated calmly. "I probably know more about those bombs, then anyone in this town,"

"So you'd do well to listen to him," Chris pointed out. "Its why I brought him over here," He said.

"Look, your best bet is to get someone to watch the North, cause that's our biggest concern weather wise right now until we know how Columbus, Cincinnati, Gary, and Indianapolis is doing, St Lois could be a concern to, but until we know...we don't know," He said calmly. "We need somone to watch the skies for heavy clouds, a change in wind, that wind will bring the radiation.

"Should we just take shelter now?" Vince asked.

"Won't do us any good if the Fallout Shelter is no good," He stated. "Now Chris Said the Shelter needs work, we need some people to get down there and start getting it ready, were going to spend 24 to 48 hours in there," He said. "And then we need to find a large room above ground, that can support anyone else who can't fit inside the Shelter, and get it prepped as a fallout shelter,"

"How do we do that?" Vince asked.

"Boards on the window, ducktape all cracks, once everyone's inside, board up and seal the door." He said calmly.

"The High school Gym, should work," He stated.

"That works, let everyone know that the Shelter under the hospital, and the high school gym are being prepped as a Shelter encase of Fall out." He paused. "Also give them the information on how to make their own homes safe if they decide not to come to the Shelters,"

Vince nodded. "This sounds like a plan," He stated clapping his hands. "So lets get to work, get the info out there," He said.

"Will get on it as soon as Mike, John and Randy get back," Jack said with a nod. "Now as for you Mr..." He trailed off.  
"Ziggler," He responded calmly looking at Jack.

"I'd like to deputize you," He said quickly.

"I'm sorry, I won't be much good as a cop," He said in response. "My leg and back are pretty screwed up," He said shaking his head.

"alright, but I want you on call for information at all times," He said with a quick nod.

Dolph nodded. "Fair deal," He said shaking Jack's hand.

"Thank you," He said then took a deep breath.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Randy sat silently in his house, starring at the wall over the fireplace blankly. His blue eyes slowly traveled to the wedding photo on the mantle, even there she looked unhappy. He; as she'd said was not his first choice to marry. He sighed and looked down at the heavy envelope in his hands. It had come this morning, shortly after the phone call from Sam, begging him to let her stay in Atlanta a few more days.

He closed his eyes, and slowly opened the top, pulling the sheets of papers from with in, he stared at it silently. She'd filed for Divorce, that's why she didn't want to come home; she didn't want to face his anger, his rage. But now; now he didn't even get the satisfaction to ask her why, no she was dead, somewhere down in Atlanta, nothing but dust on the wind.

His hands clenched around the papers, his rage building higher and higher by the second. He dropped the papers to the floor and with in a second had cleared the mantel of everything; with one sweep of his arm. He stomped across the framed photo's of his fake life and left the house slamming the door behind him.

The hound lifted its head and whined softly at him. "I'm sorry boy, I should of listened to you," he mumbled slumping down on the porch. The Dog slowly got up stretching old limbs and padded over to him, nuzzling against him whining softy, its whip thin tail beating the air slowly. "Yeah, I know how was I supposed to know I'm just a dumb human," He snorted.

"Talking to yourself again Orton?" A voice called from the darkness.

"Nah, talking to the voices in my head, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Came to see if you all were alive," The blond said walking towards him.

"Yeah, the town has survived so far," Randy responded as the blond sat next to him on the porch. "The Sheriff deputized me," He said slowly.

"Huh, thinking yer marine stuff makes you a safe bet huh?" he laughed.

"yeah, something like that, why are you really in town Adam?" He asked.

"I think I have a right to know whats going on," he said.

"You mean you wanna know what Jays up to," he quipped.

"oh very funny," He sighed. "How is he?" He asked.

"fine, I guess I don't know," Randy shrugged. "Look, I need to get back to the Sheriffs office," he said getting to his feet. "Stay out of trouble,"

"Or what?" Adam smirked.

"I'll have to arrests you," Randy smirked. "See ya," he said going to the truck and getting in, before driving off, leaving Adam standing on his porch. He'd have to tell the Sheriff that Copeland had shown up, better safe then sorry.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

TBC...

A/N: Well? Well? How am I doing? Am I doing good? Should I write more! I See you all standing around reading and not saying anything! Tell me what you think! I NEED TO KNOW! Hahahah


	4. Fallout

A/N: so I feel my last chapter ended on an awkward note; and that maybe just maybe I should of taken it just a little bit further, I don't know. LOL. But, that chapter is what it is; and I'm moving onto this Chapter. Besides; if I gave everything away in one Chapter; what would I have to tell in the next chapters?

Please Read and Review; they are much appreciated.

Amaroqwolf.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Phil winced as he slowly pulled up the jean's his mom and had brought over to the hospital for him. He sighed softly fiddling with the Zipper and buttons.

"Need some help?" Randy asked from the doorway.

He finished buckling them before turning around. "No, I'm okay." he said shaking his head looking down; his long hair falling in his face as he worked on the belt.

Randy couldn't keep his eyes from traveling over the brightly colored ink that swirled along his arms and chest. "How ya feeling?" He asked.

"Like I survived a fatal car accident; followed by a nuclear apocalypse," He mused dryly glancing up his green eyes searching Randy's face.

Randy chuckled; "Well, you did, imagine that,"

Phil sighed and grabbed the T-shirt pulling it over his head he looked back at Randy. "What do you want?" he asked.

"I came to see how you are," he said truthfully.

"You really don't care Randy, so why even bother pretending?" He asked.

"Because; I'm the reason you left town," He said.

"No, I left town because I never belonged here," He said shaking his head.

"You belonged here, you belonged here with-"

"No, I didn't Randy just...let it go alright, we need to focus on the here and now; not what happened five years ago." He said. "So tell me what's going on?"

"Your dad has them cleaning out the old fall out shelter downstairs." Randy said around a sigh his blue eyes dancing down to the floor then back up again.

"Probably a good idea," he said. "Do you know where it is?" He asked.

"Yeah, follow me I'll show you," Randy said turning and leaving the room.

"Yeah, okay," Phil sighed and followed Randy, the ride down in the elevator was painful and quite, but once they stepped off they could hear all the buzzing of machines and talking of the small crew that was rushing to get the shelter into working order. Phil limped slowly down the hallway to the heavy metal door and looked inside. "Damn, that's small," he commented.

"Yeah; half the town isn't bloody well gonna fit in here," Wade Barrett commented squeezing past Phil and into the shelter. "Here, Jay,"

The smaller blond smiled and took the bottle, took a quick drink then dove back into the filtration system. "I can't believe," His voice echoed out. "How much they let this go, there was stuff stored in here from the 60's," He continued on. "I'll be lucky if I can get the filtration system going," he called.

"You can do it," Wade commented before picking up a power drill and going over to a shelving unit and went back to reinforcing it into the wall.

"I hope so, the worst of it is the pipes that burst in the back of the room, right through the damn wall, we've had pumps running all day, and there's still at least a foot of water back there, maybe more." Jay grumbled. "I can't fix those pipes until the waters gone,"

"You should ask my dad for the pump from the barn," Phil offered. "Its bigger, economy size, we used it to drain the horse pond once a year," he suggested. "it'll drain a foot a minute,"

Jay pulled up out of the Filtration system and looked at him. "Could you ask him?" He asked.

Phil nodded. "Yeah sure, no problem." He paused and looked at Randy. "We can use yer truck to bring it in, come on," He said turning and heading for the elevator again.

"Yeah, sure don't even ask,"

"Shut up Randy, your a deputy you gotta do this shit now," Phil smirked at him as the elevator headed up.

"bite me," Randy grumbled.

Phil stood there quietly for a minute then just before the doors opened he leaned over and bit Randy's arm before limping off grinning the whole way.

"Ass hole," Randy snapped.

"Nah, just doing what you asked me to do," He responded with a grin.

"Yeah, yer still an asshole," Randy responded following him as he rubbed at his arm. "Lets go find your Dad," He sighed.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Mike sat silently in the driver seat of the cruiser looking out to the north, even though the sun was well up, he could still see the red glow on the horizon. That glow gave him the chills, there had been no further updates from the government, which in his head meant they were still struggling to figure out what was going on.

He shifted and sighed scanning the sky again, jumping about a foot when the radio crackled to life. "Mizanin how does the weather look?" Sheriff Brooks called out.

He grabbed the handset and push the button. "Still clear, just that red glow in the north," he said he couldn't bring himself to say where Chicago used to be.

"No clouds at all?" He snapped.

"Nothing, sir, its clear as a bell out here," He responded with a sigh shifting in his seat.

"Alright, you keep an eye on that sky; don't you be sleeping out there!" He said.

Mike glared at the radio for a second before responding. "I wouldn't do that sir," He said with a sigh.

"good, " He responded. "Morrison should be out there in about an hour to relieve you,"

"Alright sir," He said with a nod. "I'll be here," He said.

"okay, talk to you when you get back in," he responded and the radio silence resumed.

Mike sighed and picked up his bottle of water taking a sip he stared back at the horizon, this was the most surreal thing he'd ever gone through, He never ever thought someone would attack them with a nuclear device. He rubbed his forehead and looked back to the north, the sky still red tinged, he bet if he was closer he could smell things burning; people burning.

The idea made his stomach roll and he barely made it out of cruiser before he lost his lunch. He was still spitting into the bushes when he heard the other cruiser pull up next to his. "Mike?" Johns voice came over towards him. "You okay?"

"Yeah," he gagged and spit one more time before straightening up. "Just," He sighed.

"A lot to take in," John nodded softly.

"Yeah," Mike grabbed his water bottle rinsing out his mouth before spitting in the bushes again. "God, this sucks," He said softly.

John nodded. "It does," he said softly. "But, we gotta roll with the punches remember," He responded softly.

"I know, but," Mike trailed off and nodded opening his mouth again but was silenced when a low rumble filled the air. Both men turned looking in fear towards the north. "I think that was thunder," He whispered.

John nodded. "Yeah," he whispered back.

They both stood there starring at the northern sky silently. There were a few white Cumulus clouds floating on the air above them. The same red glow coming from the northern horizon. Mike sighed and shook his head. "Maybe not," he responded.

Both men jumped at the loud crack of thunder that echoed off the sky now. They spun around to the east and stared at the heavy clouds building up. "Uh...shit," They said at the same time.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

After helping Jay set up the pump, Phil had limped his way back outside. He squinted up at the sky as the wind seemed to have picked up. He sniffed the air and sighed and limped up the street towards the Sheriff's office. He paused at Randy's truck starring at it silently for a minute before making his way inside.

"Phil, did you get that pump installed?" Jack brooks called from his office.

"Yeah, its working dumping out into a basin right now," He responded.

"Good, good, come on in were making plans for evacuation right now," Jack said waving him into the room.

He was uncomfortable but limped into the room; looking around offering a nod to the faces he knew, and studying the one's he didn't. His Dad stood up and pushed him gently into the chair. "i'm okay," He mumbled.

"Sit down you were in a car accident yesterday," Jack ordered.

Sighing Phil slumped down his eyes trailing to the map on the wall. "alright," Jack said looking over the small group.

"Right now we've split the town and farms into two, The people north of the red line, need to come to the hospital shelter," He said with a nod at Mike. "You and John go out in the cruiser and announce this over the bullhorn." He stated. "People don't have to come, but make sure they know that the option is open to them," He paused. "There are 15 elderly people in that area, make sure they know what's going on," He said. "if you have to go to their doors to inform them, do it." He said.

Mike nodded. "Yes sir," He said getting up John following him, as soon as they were gone Jack continued.

"Jericho, I want you to take the south side of the red line, same orders," he stated. "except they need to evacuate to the high scool gym," He continued. "There are 3 Elderly people on your side, make sure they know what's going on," He repeated himself. That covers the town,"

Chris nodded and got up, "i'll take Dolph with me," he responded getting up and taking his leave.

"What about the farms?" Phil asked studying His dad's face quietly.

"I'm heading out in a few minutes," Randy responded. "To tell the Farmers where they can go, or what they can do to prepair their homes for the storm," He said.

"How long do we have before the storm hits?" He asked looking from Randy back to his father.

"Probably an hour at the most," Jack said calmly. "So get cracking Randy," He continued waving him off.

Phil was quite for a minute while Randy got up heading for the door then he jumped up. "I'm going with you Orton," he said hurrying as fast as he could after him.

"I don't, know if that's a good-"

"Don't argue with me Randall, you never win," Phil smirked walking past him heading for the truck outside.

Randy sighed and followed him. "Fine, but let me do the talking," He argued.

"Yeah, yeah I will." He grinned.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this?" Randy asked getting into the truck.

"Don't know Han, why?" Phil asked snickering as he climbed up beside him.

"Ha ha, very funny," He snorted putting the truck in gear and heading out towards the farms.

Phil leaned back and stayed mostly quite as they drove from farm to farm; watching the heavy clouds barring down on the town. He let out a soft sigh and Randy glanced at him climbing into the truck. "That's the last farm," He said with a sigh watching the 3 member family load up into the car after locking the dogs in the house.

Phil nodded. "Yeah," He responded.

"What's bothering you?" Randy asked backing up then turning back out onto the road heading for town.

"I'm supposed to be in Chicago right now," Phil responded. "not here, not dealing with the stares from all the people around me," he stated.

"They never expected to see you again Phil," Randy responded.

Phil nodded then laughed shaking his head looking at Randy. "Yeah, I never expected to come back here," He said truthfully.

"Where did you go?" Randy asked watching the road.

"places," he stated looking away but not before Randy saw the haunted look in those bright green eyes.

"What did you see?" He asked.

"Things, I never wanted to see, Things I don't want to talk about Randy," He said softly.

Randy glanced at him then sighed softly nodding. "yeah, alright." he said coming to a stop at the Y.

Phil looked towards Colt's farm. "Are they still in town?" he asked furrowing his brow.

"Yeah, why?" he asked.

"Someone's at their house," he said nodding towards the house.

Randy turned his gaze to the 2 story farm house at the top of the hill. Studying the old beaten up car sitting in front of the porch. "you think we should go up there?" he asked.

"you got an extra gun?" he asked eying the shot gun behind them.

"yeah, glove box," He said turning towards the farm and heading up the road slowly.

Phil leaned forward popping the glove box open, pulling out the Glock, studying it silently he loaded the .40 caliber rounds into it before looking up at Randy. "This is one of my dads," he said calmly.

"Yeah, he gave me and Jericho each one," Randy responded parking the truck turning off the engine, the only sound now the wind which was getting even louder. "Ready?"

Phil shook his head. "No, but lets get this over with," he said calmly pushing the door open and moving to get out just as the windshield glass exploded inwards. He hit the ground and rolled instinctively under the truck, glancing over he saw Randy's boots hit the dirt and heard the loud report of the shot gun. Phil crawled army style under the nose of the truck and eyed the house searching out the shooter.

"Phil?" Randy yelled just as gun fire exploded from the house again.

"Got ya," Phil mumbled rolling onto his back and aiming at the window where the shots were coming from and the gun fire stopped.

"Phil?" Randy called again.

"I'm okay," he responded. "You?" He asked.

"I'm good, trucks dead," He responded.

Phil cursed and crawled out from under the truck and looked at Randy then back at the truck he'd taken cover under. Bullet holes riddled the hood, he glanced up at the windshield and starred at the hole in the headrest of the seat he'd only been seated in a few minutes ago. "Shit,"

"I thought you were dead," Randy stated reloading the Mossberg quickly.

"Takes more then someone shooting at me to take me out," He responded

Randy nodded and kept the shotgun raised as he headed for the front door. Phil chambered his round and came after him. The two men climbed the front steps and slowly pushed the front door open. Phil ducked under Randy and spun around facing the window where he'd shot.

"he's down," he said walking towards the downed man, he kneeled down and felt for a pulse. "Yeah, he's down." He said softly before flinching as a crack of thunder ripped apart the sky and rain began to pour down.

Randy hurried over pulling Phil up, "Lets go down to the basement," he said. "it'll probably be the safest place for now," he said.

Phil nodded glancing out the window, the sky was pitch black and being ripped apart by bright white lightening. "Yeah, alright come on," he said heading for the basement door, as something outside was struck by lightening and exploded shaking the house.

"Fuck move!" Randy shoved him the two men running for the basement and down into it as the house shook again and another loud crash of thunder roared over head. "Jesus Christ," Randy whispered panting as they stood in the dark.

"That's man made, not Jesus made," Phil responded walking around the basement slowly. A few minutes of listening to the storm rip the world apart above them, and then a dim light flickered on illuminating Phil's face. "better make ourselves comfortable," he said softly. "Were gonna be here for awhile,"

Randy nodded and slowly sat down in an old rocking chair taking a deep breath. "You think everyone made it to town?" he asked.

Phil shrugged slumping down on a cot, letting his back rest against the wall, laying the clock on the mattress pad next to him. "Don't know, I hope so." He said looking around the room.

"Yeah, me too." Randy mumbled.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Dolph stood in the bedroom; of the small apartment above the bar, watching the heavens weep. He licked his lips and turned his head at the creek of footsteps behind him. "Why didn't we go to the shelter?" He asked.

"Because, we prepped the bar and apartment, and the bar is the first place someone's gonna break into if they find the town empty during the storm," Chris responded walking towards him. "You hungry?" he asked rubbing the younger mans shoulders.

Dolph shook his head watching the storm silently, his blue gaze sweeping back and forth. "something's burning," he said nodding out towards the edge of town.

Chris moved in closer looking out the window, watching the black greasy smoke rise up from the edge of town. "Looks like it might be one of the farms," Chris said moving back to go look at the map.

Dolph turned looking at the map with out moving away from the window. "Were in trouble aren't we?" He asked.

Chris looked over his shoulder at him for a second then turned back to the map silently. "No, we're not," He responded. "Nobody but us knows you're here," he supplied.

"Yeah, accept now I'm working for the Sheriff," He responded.

"Dolph, you worry to much, nobody is going to ever know you're here, nobody is ever going to find it," Chris said putting a hand on Dolphs arm. "You are safe,"

Dolph sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I hope so, I didn't want to endanger you, I just...I didn't know what to do," He said softly.

Chris nodded hugging him. "I'll keep you safe, okay." He said gently.

Dolph nodded. "All right," he whispered taking a deep breath flinching a little when thunder cackled across the sky. He leaned against Chris closing his eyes.

TBC...

A/N: Thank you to Detective Brian Dobson for the information on the Police issued guns in the small town in IL I grew up in. It really helped me keep the reality in this story real. And as I told one of my faithful reviewers. Every Character introduced at this point in time, are very important for keeping the story moving forward. As always, Read and review! I Need to know how I'm doing!


	5. Time is of the escence

The Rain continued on for most of the day and well into the evening; the first hours of the storm were rough and violent, but soon it petered out like all storms do. Ruth Brooks looked worried sick, she wanted the storm to end, because neither Randy or Phil had returned to either shelter, nobody knew where they were. She paced back and forth her arms crossed over her stomach looking sick with worry.

Jack sighed and pulled her down on the small cot and looked at her. "He's fine," He said gently. "if something happened.."

"We wouldn't know because their out there and were in here," She responded.

Jack sighed and wrapped an arm around her. "He's strong, he'll show up, they probably got caught out and took shelter in one of the farms," he said gently.

She sighed fidgeting and nodded. "I hope you're right," She said.

"Of course he's right Mrs. Brooks," AJ said coming over and sitting on the floor by them. "Remember when I fell off my horse?" She asked.

"Of course I do dear, that was horrible," She said.

"Yeah, but Phil he saved me, remember," She said quickly. "if it weren't for him I'd probably be dead, cause everyone was freaking out, but he took control and got me to the clinic," She said.

Ruth nodded slowly. "What does that have to do with anything dear?" She asked.

AJ frowned but then spoke up. "Phil's always thinking; Phil always knows what to do, and how to do it," She said calmly. "So when he realized they weren't gonna make it into town, he probably made Randy go to one of the farms, I'm sure 100% they are safe," She concluded.

Ruth sighed her face moving a bit as she swallowed this idea then nodded. "I just, he's my baby I worry." She said.

"Well, god wouldn't take him from you, after just giving him back," She said confidently.

Ruth nodded. "Your right sweetie," She said hugging the young girl. "Where's your brother?" She asked

He didn't make it here, he's probably out at our cousins, he had to round up the cows and horses before the storm this morning," She responded.

"Ah, well why don't you help me see about making some food for the four of us," She said gently.

AJ looked thoughtful. "I don't know how to cook very well," She said bouncing to her feet. "but I'm willing to learn," She said cheerfully.

Ruth smiled and squeezed the girls shoulders before leading her towards the small cooking area. "well, you're going to learn from the best." she chuckled.

"Good," AJ said. "Maybe Colt will stop complaining about my cooking skills," She laughed.

Ruth chuckled again as she gathered a few things to make a quick meal. AJ was watching her but her gaze was drawn to Seth who was sitting against the wall, looking up at the ceiling. "I'll be right back Ruth," She said moving around the older woman and towards her former classmate. "Hey,"

Seth looked up slowly, his dark eyes skimming over AJ quickly before going back to his hands. "Hey," he said softly.

She leaned against the wall, and slid down till she was seated next to him. "How are you doing?" She asked still looking at him.

He shrugged his eyes darting around the shelter. "alright, I suppose." He mumbled.

She nodded. "Its hard," She stated simply. "Loosing your parents," She said.

"How would you know?" he asked anger making his dark eyes stormy.

The soft smile on her face wavered, but then of course how could Seth remember her folks had died when she was just 2, and then the Cabanna's had taken her in, raised her as their own, until 2 years ago. She closed her eyes. "I've lost my parents twice," She said softly.

Seth blinked looking at her silently. "Oh," He said softly looking upset now at his rudeness. "How did you loose them twice?"

"My folks, the one's who gave birth to me, they died when I was 2 years old," She said softly. "This guy broke into our house in Chicago, and my dad I guess, he tried to defend me and my mom, and he got shot, mom started screaming and to shut her up, the guy shot her too." She said softly studying her sneakers. "I was only a baby, so I was in my crib in the bedroom, so the guy robbed the place and never even knew I was there." she said softly.

"That's just one time," He pointed out.

"Yeah, well...I was 4 when the Cabana's adopted me, Colt's parents I mean..." She said softly.

Seth took a deep breath. "You don't..."

"The fire 2 years ago...they were there...they were trapped," She said her voice cracking. "Nobody...knew they were there..." She said blinking back tears.

"Hey, hey I'm sorry...I...I forgot about that." He said quickly reaching out and taking her hand. "I..I didn't know about your...your birth parents," He said.

She shrugged wiping quickly at her eyes with her free hand. "Not many people do, I think, Colt, Me...Phil...and well now you, I think Ruth and Jack know too, but I'm not sure," she said her voice still trembling with held back tears.

"My..my mom was in Atlanta, getting to know a new boyfriend." He said dryly.

"I'm sorry," She said softly.

"Me too," He said softly.

"Were both orphans now huh?" She asked looking at him.

He blinked before looking at her. "Yeah, I guess so." He said.

"We should stick together, if you don't wanna stay at yer ma's place, me and Colt, we have extra bedrooms." She offered.

He blinked and nodded sniffing. "Thanks April," He said softly.

"Call me AJ, All my friends do." She said smiling softly.

He nodded. " Okay, " He said just as softly. "Aj,"

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

Randy had closed his eyes, the dim light from the bulb not enough to bother him, hell he was a man used to catching sleep when he could. Phil was sitting just across from him on the cot that was pressed against the wall. He was slowly but methodically dismantling the Glock and putting it back together, easily and rapidly. About 20 minutes ago he'd caught the smaller man eying the shotgun laying against the wall.

"Where did you learn to do that?" He asked with out opening his eyes.

Phil paused and then kept working. "Military school," he mumbled with out thinking it through.

"you didn't go to military school," Randy pointed out opening his eyes.

Phil sighed as he slid the clip home and checked his sites. "Hmm, I didn't?"

"No," Randy repeated. "We went to elementary, Jr. High and high school together, had the same teacher every damn year," he said calmly.

"Ah, so we did," Phil nodded as he began taking the gun apart again.

"So how did you learn to take a gun apart like that?" He asked again now watching him intently.

"My Dad," he said just as quickly and as easily as he'd said Military school and Randy knew just like before he was lying, because Jack Brooks only took Phil hunting one time in the 24 years the two had lived under the same roof, and it had ended badly. He could still see the black eye and split lip in his mind, that Phil had come home with.

"Uh huh," Randy commented dryly. "Why do you have to lie to me?" He asked.

"Who said I'm lying, you don't know what the hell went on in my house growing up," He said coolly still refusing to look up from the gun.

Randy sighed and shook his head sending the rocking chair to rocking as he listened to the rain as it continued pouring down outside. "You've changed," He stated simply.

"Emmm, have I?" He asked finally his eyes coming up to face Randy. "So have you,"

"I have a reason for changing," He pointed out.

"Yeah, so do I." he said calmly as he began the process of putting the gun back together.

Randy opened his mouth to speak again, when a loud crash upstairs broke through the silence, He heard the clip slid home and Randy grabbed the Rifle off the floor watching the stairs. "You sure the guy was dead?" he whispered.

"I know how to take a pulse," he snipped as footsteps made there way towards the basement door. "Did you lock the door?" He asked looking at Randy.

"No, I thought we were alone after we shot the guy," He responded tensing as the door creaked open.

"I shot the guy," Phil grumbled

"Shhhh," Randy snipped aiming the shot gun at the stairs as a pair of boots began down the steps.

Phil cocked his gun, swallowing hard watching the shoes.

0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0~_~0

"Wade!" Jay called scrambling through the gathered townsfolk; he was never comfortable with them, he'd grown up on the same farm as his best friend Adam, so being here in the damn Fallout Shelter surrounded by people who stared at him, unnerved him. "Wade!" He snapped again finally spotting the tall Brit.

Wade turned around and smiled at the blond. "Its going well don't you think?" He asked.

"No," he said lowly but bluntly grabbing Wade and dragging him back through the crowd getting even more dirty looks. "Were going to run out of air," He whispered once they were back in the dark corner.

"Jay, no were not we're going to be okay," Wade said guiding Jay to the cot settling him on it. "I know your scar-"

"Fucking hell Wade listen to me! I'm the god damn engineer, We only have enough air for another 2 hours with this many people in here," He snapped looking annoyed.

Wade blinked. "Are you sure?" He asked slowly.

"100% positive," He said softly looking down.

Wade sighed softly sadly and rubbed Jay's arm smiling softly. "Okay, I'm gonna go get Sheriff Brooks you stay here," He said gently

Jay nodded taking slow shallow breaths; Wade sighed and got to his feet walking over to Jack Brooks tapping him on the shoulder. "Um, Excuse me sir but myself and Jay need to speak to you in privet," He said softly keeping his voice.

Jack picked up the low tone from the Brit as did Ruth, she nodded waving him away; glancing to check on AJ and Seth who were completely engrossed in their conversation. Jack followed Wade back to Jay who was chewing on his thumb nail looking nervous and upset still.

"What's going on Reso?" he asked.

"Were going to run out of air," he said calmly. "The..the machine, I didn't fix it right, its recycling only half what it should be," He said weakly.

Jack stared at him for several minutes before running a hand through his hair and looking out over the people with in the shelter with them. "How long do we have?" he asked.

Jay licked his lips and glanced at his watch. "2 hours, maybe 3." He said softly.

"Well, then we better all pray the storm is over by then," He stated rubbing his face.

Jay nodded looking down looking miserable, Jack sighed softly. "Hey, this is not your fault, you did what you could on short notice," He said gently. "Okay, Will be okay," He said patting Jay on the shoulder.

Jack sighed and looked at Wade. "Keep an eye on him," He said Wade nodded and watched the Sheriff walk away. Wade sighed and sat down on the cot next to Jay rubbing his back gently

Jack walked through the crowd back to the small set up table with the radio on the table. He sighed studying the table and closed his eyes. "damn it," he mumbled.

"whats going on?" Ruth asked softly taking Jacks hand looking worried.

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it," He said gently. "I'll handle it,"

"Its my Job to worry," She said with a smile.

Jack opened his mouth to speak when the radio crackled to life. "Hello? Is anyone out there?" Phil's voice crackled over.

Jack blinked and moved over grabbing the handset. "Phil?" He called.

"Dad?" Phil's voice came back.

"Yes, its me, where are you and Orton?"

"We got in a shoot out at the Cabana's farm," He responded.

"Oh my god," Ruth whispered.

"I..I have to kill a man, uh..were fine, but we have a minor problem," He said.

"What is it son?" Jack asked taking a deep breath.

"Colt got caught out in the rain; he probably was outside for 20 minutes...we uh, we don't know what to do." He said.

"Hang on Son, let me get the doctor," He responded looking at Ruth who nodded and hurried over to fetch the doctor. "Are you sure you and Orton are okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, the guy was a horrible shot," He laughed.

Jack laughed shaking his head. "Alright Son, here's the doctor," He said.

"Thanks Dad," He said slowly before the Doctor took the handset and started giving Phil advice on how to help Colt.

Ruth stared at Jack silently, and he walked over wrapping his arms around her. "He's okay, he's safe." He said softly.

She nodded huddling against him. "Oh thank god," She whispered softly. "Thank god,"

He nodded rubbing her back gently. "yeah, thank god." He said looking up at the ceiling praying silently that the rain would stop soon, listening as the Doctor explained that as soon as it stopped raining they needed to get Colt to the clinic immediately. He looked across the room at Wade and Jay, Jay was leaning against the bigger brit, watching the oxygen monitor as it hummed away the seconds ticking away. "Thank god," he whispered.

TBC.

A/N: OMFG Look its an update! I so wrote my self into a corner with this chapter and I had a real hard time figuring out what to do! I mean I KNOW where the whole fic is going, it was just this chapter was like NAAAH not gonna let you do it! :P LMAO! Anyways, Please read and review and more will come soon I promise!


End file.
